


Six Feet Under The Stars

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance Summer Exchange 2018, Canon Compliant, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Summer, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Allura knew the beach was important to Lance. She just never thought that the fact he had brought her there meant that he wanted their relationship to go that little step further.





	Six Feet Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinch hit for the Allurance Summer Exchange for @bee-boh-bees on tumblr!

Allura wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking at.

Well, she knew what it was, it just didn’t look like she had imagined. Lance had told her countless times on their journey to Earth all about Earth and their beaches and oceans. He had told her how they sparkled just right in the sun as it set and how he had always enjoyed swimming there during the hot weather. Lance was right. The beach did look beautiful, but it didn’t look like she was used to.

“You don’t look too impressed.” She can hear the sad tone in his voice and she turns to look at him. He looked sad too and Allura can feel her heart drop a little. She hadn’t wanted to upset him, especially not after he had taken the time to tell her every little detail about a place that was so near and dear to his heart. It meant a lot that he had shared it with her, and she didn’t want to make him think it had been for nothing.

“Oceans on Altea were a lot greener, our beaches weren’t this colour either.” She takes Lance’s hand in hers and smiled at him. She could definitely turn this around and cheer him back up. “But I think it’s beautiful, just different to what I was expecting.” She adds as she lets Lance lead her down the steps to the beachfront.

“It really is beautiful.” Lance says as he reaches down to pull his shoes off, feeling the sand between his toes with a small smile. He had missed the feeling of sand under his feet. Sure, he had travelled across the universe, gotten a huge crush on a beautiful princess and yet he hadn’t found anything that was just as good as that feeling. He was glad he was getting to share this with Allura.

“I think the sunset helps with the beauty.” Allura said softly as she started to walk down to the ocean’s edge. Her hair sways at her hips as she walks, and Lance can’t pull his eyes away from watching her. She was so enchanting in the dark sunlight and he can feel his stomach drop.

He desperately wanted to confess to her again. Sure, he had done it fairly recent to Allura’s mice, and they had probably told her anyway. But he wanted to be the one to tell her this time. He was certain he had driven the other Paladin’s insane with the amount he had whined. He knew that even Romelle knew he had a crush on the Princess, although that part was more Pidge’s fault then his own. The new member of their team had rather innocently asked them all one night, and while Lance had flushed scarlet and tried to think of a lie – Pidge had confirmed what Romelle thought was true.

Maybe if he told her, things would be different. Maybe if he told her, she would know that it wasn’t just a tiny crush. She would know that he admired her greatly and that she made him want to be a better person. Maybe if she knew that, things would be different.

Allura leans down when something catches her eye, smiling when she feels the water brush over her feet and the sandals that she had borrowed from Lance’s sister Veronica. Her hand brushes over a small shell and as she straightens up the sunlight catches the shell. It had flickered in the light and she can’t help but be reminded of Lance’s eyes. Holding it up to Lance’s face; she smiled at him. It really did match his eyes.

“What are you doing Princess?” Lance’s question catches her off guard. She feels her cheeks heat up a small bit and she shifts her weight. She knew that admitting what she was doing was going to be embarrassing for the both of them, but as she looked at him; she can’t bring herself to lie to him.

“The shell… it matches your eyes.” She admits before gently pressing the shell into his hand, making sure to maintain eye contact as she continues to talk. “On Altea we… we used to comb the beaches for shells that matched our partners eyes… Only our shells were a lot more multicoloured that these.” She can feel her own cheeks flushing more, if that was even possible, and as she pulls her gaze away from his eyes; she can see just how flushed his cheeks were as well.

“Oh… your… your partners?” Lance asks as the Princess walks back up the beach to sit a distance away from the ocean, her gaze fixated on the horizon. She looked so beautiful in the retreating sunlight and Lance can’t help but feel that he was witnessing something he was unworthy of seeing. Swallowing, that feeling he sits next to her, waiting for her answer.

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you think… that we’re partners?”

“Was the trip to the funfair and you winning me a teddy cat not a date?” Allura takes her gaze off the horizon to look at him as she talks. A small smile on her face as Lance hides his face behind his hands. “Hunk and Pidge seemed to think it was a date.” She adds just as Lance is certain that his embarrassment can’t get any worse.

“I…” He mumbles before trying to piece together a coherent thought. Allura had thought it was a date. Did that mean she wanted to date? _What did that mean?_ “You wanted to go on a date with me?” He asks as he bites back the fear of rejection. He wouldn’t know unless he asked.

“The trip back to Earth made me think a lot. After everything that happened with Lotor, I don’t think I’m ready to rush into a relationship right now, but I can’t deny that having you help me through that and telling me how it wasn’t my fault, helped me.” She reaches next to her for his hand, her attention back on the horizon. She couldn’t look him in the face as she admitted this to him. Her embarrassment would overwhelm her if she did. “You’ve helped me work through some of my insecurities, and I’ve started to fall in love with you.”

“Wow… I was going to tell you that I had a crush on you tonight. I thought maybe I should tell you myself so that you realised I was genuine.” He says with an awkward laugh before twining their fingers together. This felt right.

“I already knew that you were Lance. Everything you say is.” Allura says softly, resting her head against Lance’s shoulder. “But for now, let’s just take it slow, see what happens.” Lance doesn’t argue with that, content to just sit relaxing on the beach with her. Both of them admiring the setting sun, the ongoing war against the Galra at the back of their minds. There would be time to think about that later, for now they just wanted time to relax.


End file.
